1P vs 2P
by Croc'Sushi
Summary: Un à un, ils disparaissent dans l'obscurité, dans le monde de leurs cauchemars où le passé et le présent s'alternent. Ils sont seuls face à l'ennemi le plus inattendu de tous et le plus redoutable: eux-mêmes. Mais d'où viennent ils, pourquoi et comment ? (Voir la description complète au premier chapitre) T pour violences physiques et verbales.
1. Chapter 1

_****_**A/N: Dans cette histoire, les nations affronteront leur pire ennemi... eux-mêmes ! Il n'existe pas un seul pays qui n'ai rien à se reprocher, et encore moins de n'avoir jamais eu de sang sur les mains. Oui. Même les micro nations comme Liechtenstein et Sealand, si si, je vous jure.  
**

**C'est pourquoi dans cette histoire, chaque nation hétalienne se verra confrontée à une sordide promenade à travers le temps; dans les épisodes les plus sombres, les plus douloureux et les plus honteux de leur Histoire. Sauront-ils y faire face ? Voudront-ils seulement y faire face ? Mais qui aurait pu échafauder un tel plan et dans quel but ?  
**

**Peut-être que chaque épreuve renferme un indice...  
**

**Mais quant à ces épreuves et leurs compétiteurs, c'est à VOUS, lecteurs, d'en décider. Donnez moi un nom, donnez moi une date, et découvrons ensemble petit à petit le secret derrière le mystère.  
**

* * *

_**1rst round: America vs. U.S**_

"So ya think you're a hero ?"

Ce type était sorti de nulle part, comme tout droit sorti d'un cauchemar. Un de ces rarissimes cauchemars où on a l'impression que nos cinq sens fonctionnent normalement, un de ceux qui font tellement réalistes qu'on en oublierait le décor: parce que franchement, flotter dans le noir avec un miroir à pied devant soit et une sorte de jumeau maléfique au sourire grinçant qui en sort avec une batte de baseball à clous (-'Tain, c'est du sang là ?)...

... C'est quand même un peu gros, non ?

"Plus jamais." Se dit le jeune homme en continuant de fixer avec stupéfaction son étrange sosie.

Celui-ci était brun, le teint bronzé, une chemise blanche ouverte (à la Francis), des jeans délavés et troués aux genoux, une veste de motard noire avec des flammes et des tas de signes punk dessus, des Converse's sales et usées, et des lunettes de soleil noires cachant une inquiétante paire d'yeux rouges...

"C'est la dernière fois que je tente un truc comme avaler dix hamburgers au curry et au poisson -Merci Angleterre - après une soirée DVD d'horreur avec Tony."

A sa grande surprise, son double se mit à éclater de rire. Un rire moqueur, très différent du sien.

En fait ça sonnait même assez comme... un rire de méchant.

"Bingo, you got it !"

"You... Tu peux lire dans mes pensées !?"

"Et pourquoi j'pourrais pas ? J'suis toi, tu sais."

"Moi ?"

"Ouais. Mais tu peux m'app'ler _**U.S**_ si ça t'fait plez'. Et c'est là que j'te repose ma question: est c'que tu crois que t'es un héros ?"

Surpris de la question un court instant, Amérique se ressaisit quasiment aussitôt, son assurance bien vite retrouvée.

"Hey ! Sure I am ! Tout le monde le sait ! Dude, si t'étais vraiment moi tu t'poserais même pas la question ! Hahahaha !"

U.S le regarda en silence, son sourire avait disparu et son regard s'était fait plus sombre encore tandis que le blond continuait.

"C'est moi le meilleur, le plus fort ! Le seul et unique America, le héros de la Terre ! Là où je passe, les méchants trépassent ! Ouais, c'est mon boulot ! Et y'a tellement à faire ! C'est difficile parfois mais le héros à toujours raison et finit toujours par vaincre ! _Go, go, America ! Yes we caaan !"_

Ça y est, il était lancé. Un monologue interminable et absurde où la jeune nation américaine débitait ânerie sur ânerie, proclamant sa soi-disant supériorité dans tous les domaines possibles et imaginables, sa force, son invincibilité et même jusqu'à sa modestie et sa grande (_oserais-je le dire_) miséricorde envers les autres peuples.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le fameux U.S en ait eu assez. Une aura étrange, terrifiante émanait de lui et grandissait au fur et à mesure que America ouvrait la bouche.

Et c'est en donnant un coup de batte retentissant au sol que Amérique, alerté par le bruit, interrompit sa tirade en regardant l'autre avec des yeux ronds, comme s'il venait tout juste de se rappeler de sa présence.

"Okay buddy, si c'est c'que tu penses..."

U.S s'était rapproché de Amérique sans même que ce dernier s'en soit aperçu, et il agrippait maintenant son épaule gauche de sa main libre. Mais avant que Amérique puisse protester de cette intrusion de son espace vital, U.S reprit la parole.

_"... Then I gotta give you one hell of a wake up call."_

* * *

Amérique commençait à sentir de drôles de courbatures dans tout son dos, et une certaine raideur dans ses jambes et sa nuque. Puis sa tête, qui paraissait soudain trop lourde. Si lourde que même bouger d'un milimètre en était douloureux.

Avec un grognement du fond de sa gorge, il plissa les yeux dans un effort de concentration pour accélérer son réveil, tout en se demandant comment il avait pu tomber de son lit.

Ce qu'il regretta, en ressentant d'autres sensations désagréables et... étranges.

En frissonnant, le jeune homme s'aperçut qu'il était trempé jusqu'aux os, que le sol était bien trop dur et tortueux pour appartenir à sa chambre, sans parler de l'orage qui grondait au-dessus de lui.

Il se redressa en sursaut, et ouvrant les yeux tout à fait, il réalisa qu'il se trouvait au milieu d'une clairière... non, un champ de bataille désert ou presque, jonché de corps gisants et d'armes dispersés aux quatre vents.

"Mais où je su-"

Il s'interrompit en apercevant deux silhouettes non loin de lui, à dix mètres à peine. Il pouvait les entendre maintenant.

Ravi de découvrir qu'il n'était pas seul dans cet endroit inconnu et qu'il pourrait enfin obtenir quelques informations, il s'élança avec enthousiasme à leur rencontre.

"Hey ! Sorry guys, can I ask..."

Amérique s'arrêta net, soudain. Les voix, les silhouettes bleue et rouges, leurs positions paraissaient soudain trop familières, renvoyant au jeune américain des émotions qu'il s'était efforcé d'enterrer au plus profond de lui des siècles durant.

_"... As if I could ever be able to shoot you..."_

Prostré au sol, abattu, défait et misérable dans sa tunique rouge, "Empire Britannique" sanglotait tout à fait, son dos courbé et tremblant par le froid et le chagrin.

Non. Pas ça. Tout mais pas ça.

_"You used to be so big..."_

Le surplombant de toute sa taille, lui-même, trois siècles plus jeune, contemplait le pitoyable spectacle qu'était la Grande-Bretagne anéantie, avec un regard empreint de chagrin, de pitié, et de déception.

"What the hell !?" S'écria le jeune homme, furieux.

Quelle était cette mauvaise plaisanterie ? Qui en était responsable ? Est ce que tout ça n'était qu'un simple cauchemar où avait-on crée spécialement pour lui son propre Truman Show ?

Qui osait s'amuser avec ses plus douloureux souvenirs ? Qui osait jouer avec ses émotions... ?

_Qui osait se moquer ainsi de ses sentiments !?_

En guise de réponse, un rire perçant et macabre s'éleva. Un rire sadique drapé de moquerie, de liesse et de la brume du champ de bataille.

Et cette fois Amérique en devina tout de suite la provenance.

"YOU ! Montre-toi, espèce de lâche ! Tu m'fais plus rire ! Je sais pas comment t'as fais ça mais j'te jure que si t'arrêtes pas tout de suite, je-..."

_**Tu feras quoi ?**_

"Je... Je..."

_**C'est bien ce que j'pensais. Ferme là crétin et regarde. Regarde ce que t'avais de plus proche d'un père chialer dans la boue comme un bébé à cause de toi.**_

"Arrête ça."

_**Your. Fucking. Fault. T'avais déjà tout, mais t'as voulu plus, toujours plus. Tellement que t'as laissé tomber ta seule famille pour tes rêves de grandeur. **_

"Ta gueule !"

_**Regarde le. Regarde toi. Après ose me dire que tu t'es senti un héros ce jour là !**_

"SHUT THE HELL UP !"

_**Et le plus marrant dans tout ça, tu sais c'que c'est? Ce qui fais que t'es là, super vénèr'...**_

_**C'est que tu savais qu'au fond, il appuierait pas sur la gâchette.**_

Un hurlement de rage d'Alfred se mêla à l'éclat de rire retentissant de son double, au même où le tonnerre s'était mis à gronder plus fort, les vents à tempêter, et les éclairs à déchirer le ciel noir.

Et pourtant, tout cela n'était encore qu'un hors-d'œuvre.

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

**A/N rapide de pied de page**: Évidemment, je donne le coup d'envoi moi-même avec Amérique pour deux raisons: d'une, parce qu'il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose et que ce scénario me démangeait; et de deux, pour montrer aussi et surtout que chaque nation peut être demandée plus d'une fois.

Exemple: "America et ses sentiments quant à son indépendance", check. Épisode suivant s'il vous plaît !

Mais ne vous souciez pas de l'ordre des évènements. Cette histoire est bel et bien un voyage dans le temps, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faut suivre la frise chronologique à la lettre ! Je compte sur vous !

**P.S**: Je m'emporte peut-être en supposant que cette fic intéressera suffisamment le lecteur pour participer; peut-être qu'elle n'aura l'intérêt que de me rendre ridicule, mais je comprends bien que quand on expose ses ouvrages au public, c'est aussi accepter les critiques et les échecs. Aussi, je décide sans regret de me lancer dans ce projet. Je me souhaite bonne chance et me félicite que le ridicule ne tue pas sans quoi je serais morte avant même ma naissance !


	2. Chapter 2

_Russie contre URSS_

Voilà qui était étrange.

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, était de s'être précipité dans la première pièce qu'il avait trouvé en voulant fuir sa jeune sœur...

Et puis, plus rien. Le noir complet.

Tranquillement, la grande nation russe se remit sur ses pieds. Un peu surpris de ne pas sentir de migraine ou de courbatures. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de s'évanouir; et ce même si Biélorussie était concernée.

Il regarda autour de lui, plissant les yeux dans un effort de concentration afin de distinguer quelque chose dans l'obscurité. Mais il ne voyait rien. C'était comme si l'endroit où il se trouvait n'avait ni mobilier, ni murs ni fenêtre et encore moins de porte.

Vraiment étrange.

"Ai-je toujours eu une pièce comme celle-ci dans ma maison ?" S'interrogea-t-il en cherchant dans ses souvenirs. "Il faudra que je demande à Lituanie plus tard..."

Le jeune homme avança dans le noir, espérant peut-être trouver quelque chose ou quelqu'un, et découvrit avec surprise que s'il ne voyait pas où il allait, il pouvait se voir lui même. Il dégageait de la lumière, vraiment de plus en plus curieux.

"Есть здесь кто-нибудь?" (Y'a t'il quelqu'un ici ?) Appela-t-il d'une voix plus forte.

Rien que le silence renvoyant son écho comme pour se moquer de lui, lui répondit.

Tout cela commençait à ennuyer Russie. Il n'avait que très peu de patience pour ce genre de choses. Si tout cela était un coup monté dans le but de l'embêter comme il commençait à le croire, eh bien il aura tôt fait de trouver cette personne pour lui montrer à son tour sa vision de l'humour, da.

Tout à coup, quelque chose attira son regard. On aurait dit un scintillement. Se retournant, il aperçu alors à l'endroit exacte où il se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt, un grand miroir à pied apparu là comme par enchantement. Russie cligna des yeux, hésitant un instant avant de s'approcher davantage.

Cette histoire prenait des allures surnaturelles; enfin, plus que ce dont il était déjà habitué avec les bêtises d'Angleterre, le Général Hiver, l'esprit-guardien de Norvège et j'en passe...

Mais tout de même, il commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Il sentait que cette fois, il s'agissait de quelque chose de très différent, plus... menaçant. Peut-être même plus que la fois où ces drôles de doubles félins d'un monde parallèle étaient venus semer la zizanie à Noël.

Il se retrouva devant le miroir, dont le style lui rappelait vaguement ceux des dames de la Cour du temps de Nicolas II, son dernier Tsar. Examinant son reflet, il ne trouva rien d'anormal non plus. Puis sans trop y penser, il tapa très doucement sur le verre, comme on frapperait à la porte d'un ami.

A ce moment là, l'improbable se produisit.

Son reflet se mit à sourire très grand, ses yeux se firent rieurs et se mit à parler d'une voix si légère et angélique que Russie douta le temps d'une seconde qu'il s'agissait de la sienne. Et pourtant...

**Здравствуйте****, camarade. **(Bonjour)

Aussitôt, le reflet se transforma sous les yeux ébahis de Russie qui recula d'un pas.

Les yeux rieurs se teintèrent de rouge et se firent perçants; son sourire, carnassier; sa peau prit une teinte opaline; ses vêtements de tous les jours se changèrent en un uniforme militaire qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis longtemps, hormis que celui qu'il voyait devant lui était bien plus sombre que dans ses souvenirs; et son écharpe disparue.

Et juste comme ça, l'image se détacha du miroir d'un simple pas en dehors de son cadre, et se tint en face de son original sans jamais cesser de sourire.

**Eh bien camarade, c'est impoli de ne pas répondre, da ?**

"Bonjour." Dit simplement Russie en souriant gentiment à son tour, décidant de jouer le jeu de son hôte. "Tu es celui qui m'a amené ici, da ? Qui es tu ?"

Le sourire de son double se fit encore plus large si cela était possible.

**Da. C'est bien moi. Mon nom est Россия*****, enchanté de te rencontrer camarade. Oh, mais si tu préfères, tu peux aussi m'appeler Союз Советских Социалистических Республик******, même si c'est un peu plus long, da.** Dit-il avec un faible hochement de tête suivit d'un petit rire.

Mais cette réponse déplu à Ivan, dont le sourire s'assombrit et l'expression vira à la colère sourde.

"Non, tu n'es pas moi. Et je n'apprécie pas que tu utilises mon nom, ou l'un de mes anciens noms." Déclara la nation d'une voix contenue avant de rajouter, "Et je ne suis pas ton camarade."

**Pourtant je suis vraiment toi. Toi et moi sommes la même personne, camarade. En veux-tu une preuve ?**

Russie fronça les yeux, partagé entre scepticisme et curiosité.

**Allons camarade. Ne reste pas ici seul et dans le noir... **_**viens.**_

Perturbé l'espace d'un instant par l'idée terrifiante de se retrouver tout à fait seul dans ces ténèbres abyssales, Ivan ne pût stopper la poigne ferme qui agrippa soudain son écharpe et l'entraîna à travers le miroir, dans une chute sans fin.

_Сорока-ворона***  
_

_На припічку сиділа__..._

(La pie-corneille

Était assise sur un poêle...)

Russie ouvrit les yeux. Péniblement, forçant un début de vertige hors de son cerveau. Il avait déjà entendu cette mélodie... sa sœur Ukraine la chantait souvent autrefois. Mais d'où venait-elle ? Il se releva et épousseta doucement ses genoux de la terre qui s'y était incrustée avant de regarder autour de lui plus attentivement.

Le crépuscule pointait dans l'horizon. Dans quelques minutes à peine, il ferait complètement nuit et il ne pourrait absolument rien distinguer à dix mètres dans le noir. Le vent soufflait, glacial, annonciateur de l'hiver; balayant le grand champ de blé où il se trouvait.

Pourtant, aucune trace de l'homme qui se prétendait être lui-même nulle part. Mais il décida de rester sur ses gardes: il ne se ferait plus avoir par les tours de passe-passe de cette personne. Dommage qu'il n'avait pas sa pioche préférée sur lui.

Russie avança de quelques pas, essayant la direction d'où provenait la voix féminine et lointaine. En chemin il constatait avec tracas que le champ était désolé, misérable. Les épis de blé qui tenaient encore debout portaient une drôle de couleur, certains gisaient tristement sur la terre desséchée et la plupart d'entre eux semblaient rabougris et minuscules... Russie avait rarement vu récolte aussi pauvre. Qu'avait-il pu se passer ici pour que les paysans de cette campagne fassent aussi mal leur travail ?

_Сорока-ворона_

_На припічку сиділа_

_Діткам кашу варила__..._

(La pie-corneille

Était assise sur un poêle,

Et faisait cuire de la bouillie pour ses enfants...)

Ah... La chanson était plus distincte maintenant. Ivan savait qu'il approchait du but.

Peut-être l'imaginait-il à cause de la comptine, mais il jurerait entendre des corbeaux au loin.

_І цьому дам,_

_І цьому дам,_

_І цьому дам,_

_І цьому дам__..._

(J'en ai donné à celui-là,

J'en ai donné à celui-là,

J'en ai donné à celui-là,

J'en ai donné à celui-là...)

... ?

Sur quoi venait-il de trébucher... ?

Tiens, un cadavre.

Russie s'approcha curieusement. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années tout au plus, qui ne présentait aucune trace de coups ni de blessures quelconques... mort très récemment, peut-être de quelques jours à peine.

Le russe commençait à croire qu'on l'avait piégé dans une zone de quarantaine où courait une épidémie... quelque chose dans l'air, l'eau ou la terre... ou le blé en y réfléchissant bien, qui sait.

Mais tout cela n'était pas ce qui le turlupinait le plus.

Non, le détail sur le mort qui l'avait réellement frappé, c'était ses vêtements: du chapeau jusqu'aux bottes, le tissu, la doublure et la coupe; c'était ainsi que nombre de paysans s'habillaient... il y a des décennies de cela. Et à en croire le style sur cet homme, à la chanson qui flottait dans l'air, au paysage à la fois familier mais néanmoins détaché de lui...

Il se trouvait en Ukraine.

_А цьому не дам,_

(Et je n'en donnerai pas à celui-là,)

Russie enjamba le corps, prenant bien soin de ne pas marcher sur la faux ce faisant.

Mais c'est sur un autre cadavre qu'il buta. Un autre paysan, plus jeune.

Pris d'un doute, le jeune homme s'arrêta pour essayer de discerner un peu mieux son chemin dans le noir; et il eut bien raison.

_Бо цей бецман__,_

(Parce que celui-là,)

Le champ tout entier, ou du moins ce qu'il en voyait à présent que le soleil s'était couché, était parsemé de cadavres de paysans de tous âges.

Hommes...

_Дров не рубав,_

(N'a pas coupé du bois,)

Femmes...

_Діжі не місив,_

(N'a pas fait la pâte,)

Et enfants.

_По воду не ходив,_

(N'est pas allé chercher de l'eau,)

Une hécatombe pure et simple.

_Дітейне глядів,_

_Діла не робив._

(N'a pas surveillé les enfants,

N'a rien fait.)

Russie n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait cette situation. Absolument pas.

Son visage prit une teinte sombre, ses pas se firent plus empressés, son aura, meurtrière.

Il commençait tout juste à comprendre où et surtout _quand_ il se trouvait.

Peu importe maintenant s'il s'agissait d'un mirage ou d'un piège... Tant pis s'il sautait dedans à pieds joints: il était l'incarnation de la grande Russie, et il ne tolérerait pas qu'on se moque de lui cette façon. Le responsable derrière cette plaisanterie de mauvais goût le paiera de sa vie.

"Kol kol kol..."

_А хто не робитв –_

(Et celui qui ne travaille pas...)

Il y était presque. Encore dix mètres, cinq mètres...

Il s'arrêta devant la silhouette devant lui: une jeune fille de dos, portant des pantalons et des bottes était en train de faucher le blé devant elle, chantonnant sa berceuse d'une voix enfantine qu'il connaissait plus que bien.

Son sang se glaça lorsqu'il réalisa de qui il s'agissait, oubliant toute colère sur le moment.

_Той не їсть!_

(Ne mange pas !)

Russie ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés, la reconnaissant à peine.

Ukraine se retourna soudain, riant puérilement tandis qu'elle essuyait la sueur de son front. Les yeux fous et le sourire torve, sans parler de sa silhouette maigre à faire peur, elle ressemblait à la mort. A la Grande Faucheuse.

"старшая сестра... ?" (Grande sœur... ?)

Mais Ukraine retourna à sa besogne, sans lui payer la moindre attention, et reprit sa chansonnette.

Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le voir ? Il était à deux pas d'elle !

_Сорока-ворона_

_На припічку сиділа_

(La pie-corneille

Était assise sur un poêle...)

"старшая сестра ! Украина !" (Grande sœur ! Ukraine !)

**Tu perds ton temps, camarade. Elle ne peut pas t'entendre.**

Ivan tourna la tête instantanément, retrouvant son sosie à deux pas de lui comme surgit de nulle part. Ou peut-être des Enfers.

Ce dernier reporta son regard vers la nation ukrainienne, souriant avec une certaine tendresse teintée de mélancolie.

" ... Tout ira bien, tout ira bien ! -_La pie-corneille... _Росія, мій любий маленький брат... (Russie, mon petit frère bien-aimé) Ta grande sœur fait de son mieux pour toi ! Est ce que tu es content ? _-N'a pas coupé le bois... _Regarde comme ta grande sœur travaille dur... c'est parce que ta grande sœur t'aimes très très fort ! _-Et celui qui ne travaille pas..._ Tu vois , tu vois ? Je ne suis pas une koulak... je travaille dur ! Tu seras heureux, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu me féliciteras, n'est ce pas ? Je suis une bonne grande sœur, n'est ce pas ? Si je travailles très très dur, tu ne seras plus fâché, hein, dis, petit frère chéri... _- De la bouillie pour ses enfants... _Regarde, je fais comme tu as dit... Tu verras, nous allons vite devenir une grande famille unie comme tu l'as toujours voulue, mon petit Russie... Tous ensemble... pour toi..."

Russie écouta le monologue dément de sa sœur avec une expression proche de la terreur, rendu complètement abasourdi.

Jusqu'ici tout semblait tellement surréaliste... Et voilà que soudain la réalité de la situation le prenait à la gorge de la pire des façons, comme si on venait de ramener à la vie un fantôme du passé dont il n'imaginait pas l'existence.

"Mais... pourquoi... ?"

A ces mots, le double au long manteau noir se détourna d'Ukraine et de ses divagations pour regarder son original droit dans les yeux; toute tendresse disparue. Un sourire inquiétant se dessina sur ses lèvres, et ses yeux semblèrent soudain rougeoyer d'un éclat malfaisant, tels deux tâches de sang dans les ténèbres...

Et juste comme ça, la scène changea: le ciel disparût au profit d'un plafond simple, les champs se changèrent en un sol boisé, et enfin des murs blanchâtres ornés d'étagères et fournis de mobilier apparurent comme par magie... Russie reconnu alors la modeste maison d'Ukraine.

Celle-ci se trouvait encore debout et le dos tourné aux deux Russie. Mais cette fois, c'était un combiné de téléphone qu'elle avait dans la main.

"... M-Mais Russie, je t'ai déjà envoyé tout ce que je pouvais... Si je te donne plus, que vais-je donner à manger à mon peuple...? Hein? Oui, je sais que j'ai pris du retard... Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas facile ces temps ci avec les mauvaises récoltes et puis... Quoi ? Non, non, non ! Quelle idée ! Tu sais très bien que ta grande sœur ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !... Je... Oui, je comprends... Je vais faire de mon mieux. Pour notre famille... Da..."

Ukraine raccrocha le téléphone et poussa un long soupir. Son estomac choisit alors cet instant pour se mettre à gargouiller.

"Non, encore un peu de patience... Juste le temps de terminer le travail. Et après.. après, tout redeviendra comme avant..." Dit-elle à mi-voix en effleurant doucement son ventre.

Russie la regarda se diriger un peu boiteuse, vers la faux adossée contre le mur. Son pas était lent et gauche, ses yeux fatigués avec les paupières à demi-closes et les cernes noires qui commençaient à se prononcer, ses joues creusées sur une peau blême, presque grise; et sa silhouette maigrichonne courbée par l'épuisement du travail quotidien.

**Pauvre grande sœur. Si gentille, si brave, si travailleuse... et si incroyablement stupide.**

"Comment ?!"

Russie fût choqué par le ton sec et dénué d'émotion de son interlocuteur. Comment pouvait-il parler ainsi surtout après avoir regardé la jeune fille avec tant d'affection un moment plus tôt ?

**Voyons camarade, tu as bien vu dans quel état elle est, da ? Il faudrait être complètement abruti pour accepter de subir ça au nom de la famille, tu ne crois pas ? Quelle idiote !**

Un début de fou-rire commença à secouer le jumeau maléfique tandis qu'il regardait Ukraine, se dirigeant à présent vers la porte d'entrée et traînant péniblement la faux par terre, faute d'avoir assez de force pour la soulever.

**Mais en y réfléchissant bien... Il faut avouer que cette chère Ukraine n'a jamais vraiment été une lumière, da ? Plutôt une pleurnicheuse. Avec ses "mon petit frère chéri" par ci, "mon Russie" par là...**

Ukraine atteint la porte d'entrée et tourna la poignée. C'était sans compter sur le vent d'hiver qui s'engouffra si fort dans la pièce que la demoiselle perdit l'équilibre, trébucha sur sa faux, et tomba en avant tête la première dans la neige.

Les rires de l'imposteur redoublèrent.

**Tu vois ? Exactement ce que je disais ! Pathétique !**

Mais Ukraine ne se relevait pas. Et l'autre continuait de rire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Et soudain, c'en fût assez pour Russie.

Sans crier gare, il saisit son double par le col et le repoussa violemment contre le mur le plus proche, assez pour briser la colonne vertébrale de n'importe qui. Il brûlait littéralement de rage, son expression plus terrifiante que jamais.

Mais le double tendit son bras lentement, ne présentant aucun signe de faiblesse ou de souffrance si ce n'est un filet de sang découlant d'un coin de sa bouche; tandis que sa main caressa gentiment la joue de la nation russe.

**Tu vois que nous sommes pareils, camarade. **Lui dit tranquillement son double avec douceur. **Tu ne m'as jamais autant ressemblé que maintenant.**

Russie lui envoya un poing en plein visage.

_"Ne..."_

Le bruit atroce d'os craqués résonnant dans la pièce.

_"Te..."_

Un autre coup. Du sang qui gicle.

_"Moque..."_

Puis un autre. Et encore un autre... Une mare de sang tâchait le mur maintenant défoncé de part en part, et s'écoulait lentement sous leurs pieds.

_"Pas...! De... __**Moi **__!"_

Avec un dernier coup bien placé, Russie regarda le corps inerte de son double avachi mollement sous sa poigne et hésita à le frapper encore une fois pour faire bonne mesure.

Ce dernier n'avait plus de souffle et ses yeux étaient clos.

Russie décida donc de le laisser tomber, et s'en détourna, dégoûté autant par le carnage que par la personne qu'il avait peut-être tué. Non pas qu'il en ai eu le moindre remords.

Il alla rejoindre la pauvre Ukraine toujours inconsciente dans la neige, s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

"Ukraine... grande sœur..." Appela t-il doucement, en vain.

Il tendit la main pour la poser sur sa tête, pour finalement s'apercevoir qu'il ne pouvait pas la toucher. Russie se sentit dévasté, malheureux de son impuissance.

"Je suis désolé, grande sœur... Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal."

Il repensa, le cœur serré, à cette époque où il était si heureux d'avoir réuni grâce à son supérieur autant de camarades autour de lui, où enfin il n'était plus seul, où chaque membre de sa "famille" contribuait à la gloire et au bien-être de leur belle union en travaillant d'arrache-pied. Sa maison n'avait jamais été aussi grande, remplie et vivante.

Et voilà que maintenant, il doutait. Jamais auparavant il n'avait questionné les décisions de ses supérieurs, et pourquoi l'aurait-il fait d'ailleurs, puisqu'ils ne pensaient qu'à son intérêt.

Mais maintenant, il se demandait pourquoi n'avait il pas réagit plus que ça quand Staline avait annoncé que sa soeur serait punie pour ne pas avoir mieux coopérer pour leur grande cause... il avait même trouvé ça normal. Ukraine s'en remettrait, avait il pensé alors; Elle a toujours travaillé si dur de toute façon; ça ne serait pas grave.

Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'a imaginé un seul instant que cette punition ait prit de telles proportions.

Il avait toujours crû que cette histoire de _Holodomor****_ était exagérée et montée de toute pièce contre lui pour lui faire du tort. Il se souvenait encore comme elle était en pleine forme pendant la deuxième guerre mondiale ! Comment aurait-il pu en croire autrement un seul instant, en la voyant aussi enjouée, maladroite et naïve comme à son habitude ?

Il avait même été vexé, s'était senti un peu trahi en 2000, quand Ukraine avait avoué publiquement à mi-voix avoir énormément souffert. Elle avait eu un sourire gêné en croisant son regard, et puis ils n'en avaient tous simplement plus parlé. Affaire classée.

Et pourtant... pourtant...

"Pardon, grande sœur. Pardon." Implora t-il, enserrant sa précieuse écharpe d'une main, contemplant la jeune fille avec des yeux empreints de regret et de chagrin.

Si seulement il avait su... si seulement il-...

**Rien n'aurait changé, camarade. Crois-moi.**

Russie tourna lentement la tête, assez pour voir derrière son épaule l'objet de son désarroi lui souriant aimablement, sans aucune trace des coups infligés il y a pourtant si peu.

Ses yeux paraissaient plus écarlates que jamais.

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

*Россия: Russie

**Союз Советских Социалистических Республик: Union des Républiques Socialistes Soviétiques (URSS)

***Сорока-ворона: "La Pie-corneille"; Comptine Ukrainienne. (Impossible de trouver de quand date cette comptine; aussi j'ignore si j'ai fais un anachronisme ou non. Si c'est le cas, eh bien... faisons semblant de rien, d'accord ? X3 Je trouvais juste qu'elle collait exactement à ce que je voulais dans ce chapitre. )**  
**

**** Holodomor: C'est le nom donné à la grande famine qui tua des millions d'ukrainiens entre 1931 et 1933. Staline la déclencha en représailles contre l'Ukraine qu'il accusait en gros de rébellion contre sa politique. Les paysans étaient contraints de donner tout ce qu'ils avaient (il y eu même des décrets pour qu'ils ne quittent pas le pays, ni même leurs champs), sous peine d'être traités en koulaks/criminels (et donc soit déportés dans des goulags, soit tués) et se tuaient littéralement à la tâche. Les gens tombaient comme des mouches en pleine rue, personne (paysan ou pas) ne fût épargné.

* * *

**A/N Tout d'abord, encore une fois un grand merci à mes lecteurs ! D'ailleurs ce chapitre est dédié principalement à **Maath** qui fût la première à me laisser un commentaire et une requête pour le thème **_"Russie et le totalitarisme"_**, et aussi à **Black-cherry8** pour m'avoir inspiré un parfait exemple pour ce thème avec la grande famine ukrainienne. **

**Et suivant le conseil de **Shigure-sensei**, j'ai décidé de rendre mes chapitres un peu plus longs désormais.**

**Bien sûr, le chapitre rouge est loin d'être clos... il y a encore de quoi dire ! Je n'oublie pas non plus les autres idées qui m'ont été proposées à propos de notre russe préféré.**

**Comme toujours, j'attends de lire vos réactions, savoir ce que vous avez pensé des réactions de Russie, si vous trouvez qu'elles paraissaient assez **_in-character** ou non, si la narration vous a posé quelque problème que ce soit... tout ce qui vous passe par la tête.**_

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Ce chapitre est dédié à **Maelyna, Shigure-sensei, Black-cherry8, Mim's Lullaby et Nakaa-chan.** Mieux vaut tard que jamais, parait-il. Mais rassurez vous, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'abandonner cette histoire. Pour être honnête, je me reprends même à relire vos reviews pour me motiver. Voici la première partie, donc, concernant l'épisode "Jeanne d'Arc", où l'on retrouve ici les sentiments d'Angleterre.

Et pour répondre à une question qui m'a souvent été posée: non, je ne m'inspire pas vraiment des 2P! qu'on trouve sur Tumblr, ou alors très peu. Comme pour mon 2P!America (dont l'apparence est inspirée à la fois de sa "2P!Nyotaliamerica") est un voyou égoïste et imbu de sa personne qui ne pense qu'à être le "Number One" du monde, et il s'en fiche de tout casser sur son passage pourvu qu'il y arrive; et même, il adore ça: un criminel dans l'âme. Ou même mon 2P!Russia (qui porte une toque et un long manteau sombre et sale), qui est aussi doux et seul que son original; mais contrairement à ce dernier, lui est complètement fou et ne fait pas la différence entre le bien et le mal: il a cette innocence et cette cruauté enfantine qui le rend terriblement dangereux et imprévisible... absolument terrifiant.

Donc, vous voyez: fondamentalement, je ne considère pas les 2P! comme des inversions de personnalités comme le font la plupart des gens. Pour moi, ils sont fondamentalement la même personne, ayant vécu les mêmes expériences, mais les ont ressenties différemment; résultant à des nations sombres... très sombres. Voyez-vous où je veux en venir ?

2P!France par exemple, ne sera pas un clochard aux yeux de merlan frit, mal fringué, jamais vu un peigne ni un rasoir, qui fume comme un pompier et dont la notion de romance s'arrête à l'alcool, aux péripatéticiennes et aux coups de poings en guise de baisers. C'est pas ça la France, pays de l'élégance et de la culture (si, c'est vrai ) par excellence. Mais vous verrez bientôt ce dont j'entends par là...

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_2P!Britain: Un personnage bipolaire, alternant tantôt le gentleman cynique et cruel qui prend grand plaisir à tourmenter les gens en jouant avec leur esprit jusqu'à les détruire mentalement; tantôt le pirate sans foi ni loi, prêt à toutes les bassesses et les pires outrages pour obtenir ce qu'il veut et réaliser ses folles ambitions._

* * *

**_Angleterre vs. Britain_**

Au début, il crût naturellement être entré dans une sorte de coma éthylique. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant, peu importe le nombre incalculable de fois où il avait roulé sous la table. Et Dieu sait combien de fois ça lui est arrivé. Hell... On pouvait même dire qu'il était naturalisé citoyen d'honneur du pays des éléphants roses depuis le temps.

D'ailleurs, ce pub londonien et ses quelques 4 Gin, 3 Ale, 7 bières, 3 whisky, 2 Scotch et 5 bons verres de rhum n'étaient ils pas les dernières choses dont il arrivait à se souvenir ?

Seulement voilà, un détail clochait dans sa théorie: il ne se rappelait pas que les symptômes du coma éthylique incluaient une impression de sobriété totale. Car oui, il était bel et bien sobre.

Encore un point de contradiction.

Mais s'il était vraiment aussi sobre qu'il le pense, alors... pourquoi ces visions psychédéliques ?

Autour de lui, Angleterre voyait des créatures étranges, de formes indéfinissables et de couleurs impossibles qui le scrutaient de leurs yeux parfois perçants, parfois moqueurs, gloussant et ricanant à sa vue, tapies dans les ténèbres.

Ces "choses" n'avaient rien en commun avec les créatures magiques qu'il connaissait, et cela l'effrayait. C'était un peu comme si elles étaient nées de l'imagination d'un esprit infantile et malade. Qui sait ce dont elles étaient capables.

Lentement, en prenant soin de ne faire aucun mouvement brusque, il sortit de sa poche intérieure sa petite baguette magique. Un cadeau des fées lorsqu'il était enfant et qui l'avait accompagné toute sa longue vie. Il murmura un mot dans une langue inconnue, et l'étoile jaune qui composait le sommet de la baguette se mit à briller, telle une lampe-torche.

Un heureux réflexe. Les créatures de l'ombre semblèrent se reculer un peu plus dans l'obscurité, et grâce à cela, Arthur put distinguer une sorte de chemin, menant à une source de lumière.

Le jeune homme s'en approcha à la hâte. Il n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser dans le noir avec toutes ces créatures faméliques qui le regardait comme s'il était un scone.

Une fois devant il s'aperçut alors avec étonnement que la petite source de lumière était en fait un miroir à pied.

Baroque, de toute évidence. Il n'avait même pas l'air magique.

Mais pourquoi était-il là ? Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est ce que lui faisait ici ? Était ce encore un mauvais tour de ses frères ?

Plus Arthur se posait des questions, plus ses sourcils se fronçaient et plus son humeur se dégradait. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il avait horreur (parmi un million d'autres), c'était bien de ne pas comprendre. Et par association donc, ne pas savoir réagir en conséquence.

"Argh ! How frustrating ! Bloody hell !"

**Language, young man.**

"Qui... Qui a parlé ? Montrez-vous sur le champ !"

Angleterre se mit en garde, baguette magique en main et feignant comme à son habitude l'arrogance pour cacher sa peur. Il regarda partout autour de lui, ne trouvant rien d'autre que les créatures grimaçantes qui continuaient de l'observer de loin.

**Je suis ici, mon cher. Venez donc. Vous arrivez tout juste à point pour le thé.**

_"Derrière... moi ?"_

Une sueur froide dans le dos, Arthur se retourna vers le miroir à pied. Dedans, il eut la grande stupéfaction de voir non son reflet, mais un jardin gorgé de lumière où s'épanouissent roses, fleurs et arbustes de toutes sortes. Des licornes gambadaient joyeusement ici et là, des fées dansaient au gré du vent... et au milieu de ce paysage enchanteur, une petite table ronde drapée de blanc et de dentelle, dressée dans les règles de l'art pour le thé.

Et puis surtout, attablé dans un siège de jardin très coquet, se trouvait... lui-même.

Arthur s'aperçut soudain qu'il était entré dans le jardin sans s'en rendre compte, de la même manière que s'il avait franchi une porte grande ouverte. Excepté que lorsqu'il se retourna, le miroir s'était volatilisé.

_"Plus aucune issue."_

Son hôte l'accueillit avec un sourire et effectua une petite révérence élégante sans pour autant quitter sa position assise.

**Welcome. **

Il montra même la seconde chaise à sa droite, avant de la tirer pour lui. Et Arthur accepta l'invitation sans vraiment y penser. Ce n'est qu'une fois assis qu'il se rendit compte de son erreur. James Bond aurait eu honte !

_"Mais qu'est ce que je fabrique !? Ce magnifique jardin de conte de fées est si plaisant et les manières de cet homme qui me ressemble sont si raffinées que j'en ai oublié les circonstances étranges qui m'ont conduites ici ! Je ne suis pas sensé lui faire confiance, bloody hell !"_

A sa gauche, son sosie qui n'était pas aussi identique à lui même qu'il l'avait crû au premier abord avec sa chevelure aux reflets roux et ses yeux vert-de-gris, semblait attendre avec la patience et la courtoisie d'un véritable English Gentleman qu'il prenne la parole.

Arthur rougit aussitôt, réalisant toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises sur le plan de l'étiquette. Il ne s'était ni présenté, ni avait salué son hôte avec la poignée de main règlementaire... non, en fait il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Et il venait même de dévisager son hôte ! Lui qui éprouvait tant de fierté dans ce domaine, voilà qu'il se conduisait comme un débutant. Un grossier personnage. Un améri-...

"Je suis désolé !" S'écria soudain l'anglais en se levant d'un bond. "Toutes mes excuses ! Je ne me suis pas convenablement présenté: mon nom est Royaume-Uni de Grande-Betagne et d'Irlande du Nord. Mais par souci de commodité, il est d'usage de m'appeler Angleterre. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, monsieur... er... monsieur... ?"

Quel idiot ! Il avait oublié de demander le nom de son interlocuteur ! De quoi avait-il l'air maintenant, sa main tendue dans le vide et rouge d'embarras ? D'un crétin, voilà de quoi !

Heureusement pour lui, le jeune homme ne resta pas cois très longtemps même s'il parût quelque peu interloqué du petit éclat d'Arthur. Il sourit à nouveau, se leva et serra la main d'une poigne à la fois ferme et amicale.

**Enchanté de vous rencontrer également, monsieur Angleterre. Mon nom est Empire Britannique, mais je vous en prie, appelez moi Britain.**

Angleterre retira lentement sa main de la poigne, absorbant les paroles avec incrédulité et confusion.

**Oh, mais voyez comme le temps passe ! L'heure du thé est déjà terminée. Mais que diriez-vous d'une petite promenade digestive, cher ami ?**

"Er... Bien sûr... mais-..."

**Formidable ! Allons-y.**

Arthur suivit, hébété, le jeune homme pimpant qui avait déjà commencé à fredonner doucement "God Save the Queen".

Sortant enfin de sa torpeur, Angleterre rattrapa l'étranger à grands pas furieux.

"Hey ! J'en ai assez de me faire tourner en bourrique ! Tu... Vous... Qui êtes vous à la fin ? Vous me ressemblez peut-être un peu, mais vous n'êtes pas moi ! JE suis le SEUL Angleterre !

Et puis comment m'avez vous fait venir ici ? Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Et où est ce que nous allons... DIS DONC EST CE QUE VOUS ÉCOUTEZ QUAND JE PARLE !?"

Arthur était livide. Son interlocuteur n'avait pas daigné ne serait-ce que jeter un regard dans sa direction pendant toute sa tirade, quand bien même ils avançaient tous deux côte à côte !

Il continuait à fredonner, son sourire qu'il trouvait maintenant bête était toujours comme scotché à son visage, et son regard comme perdu dans le vague... Autrement dit, il était complètement ailleurs !

**Parfait. Nous sommes arrivés.** Annonça gaiement l'imposteur en s'arrêtant brusquement.

"Comment ça, nous sommes arrivés !? Nous n'avons pas quitté le-"

Angleterre se tût en regardant le paysage autour de lui. Il se trouvait soudain au milieu d'une foule immobile, où tous les gens présents essayaient de parler à voix basse. Le sol sous ses pieds était fait de terre et de pavés de pierre ici et là. Le ciel était obscurci par des nuages étrangement noirs, où dans l'air planait une odeur répugnante qu'il ne pouvait pas reconnaître.

Alors il réalisa que son hôte avait disparu.

"Mais où suis-je ?"

Il voulait demander à une personne devant lui en tapotant gentiment son épaule, mais sa main s'arrêta lorsqu'il réalisa que la tenue de cet homme était celle d'un paysan... du Moyen-Age.

Choqué, il se mit à regarder partout autour de lui pour s'apercevoir que hommes, femmes et enfants autour de lui portaient des vêtements similaires, marchaient pieds nus ou en sabots, voir en souliers de cuir pour les plus fortunés.

Et puis, dans la cacophonie de cette foule, il finit par distinguer clairement certains mots qu'il identifia comme du français. Du vieux français, par dessus le marché.

"La pauvre...

anglais...

sorcière...

injuste..."

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort tout à coup, prit d'un horrible pressentiment.

Le jeune homme décida d'avancer à travers la foule, pour avoir une meilleure vue, une meilleure perspective sur cette situation, malgré l'odeur de charogne de plus en plus insoutenable. Son souhait fût rapidement exaucé.

Il se figea, tandis qu'il se tenait maintenant devant la foule qui s'était réunie devant une sorte de grande place. Et au centre de cette grande place, un grand bûcher où brûlait le cadavre... d'une jeune fille à présent méconnaissable.

Mais Arthur sût immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. Et juste comme ça, il tomba à genoux et vomit.

Pendant quelques minutes, de longues longues minutes, Angleterre vomit ses tripes tandis que des larmes de douleur perlent aux coins de ses yeux tant son estomac pèse lourd, tant la fumée nauséabonde emplit ses poumons.

Il n'avait pas ressentit ça depuis la seconde guerre mondiale. Il croyait pourtant en avoir fini avec les conflits, les corps sanglants déchiquetés par les obus, l'odeur de chair brûlée planant sur le champ de bataille émanant des corps sans vie encore fumants...

**Allons allons, reprenez vous cher ami. Vous vous donnez en spectacle. **

Une paire de chaussures propre rentre dans son champ de vision, puis un mouchoir de soie brodé qu'on lui tend. Il accepte le cadeau mais ne se sent pas la force de se relever, comme si toute son énergie était partie avec ses cinq derniers repas de la semaine, là sur le pavé.

**Eh bien mon ami, que pensez-vous de cette promenade digestive ? Un véritable succès, n'est-il pas. Et quel feu de joie !**

Angleterre se sent soudain assez de force lui revenir pour redresser la tête vers son double; qui lui souriait toujours.

"Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici !?" Demanda t-il d'un ton qui se voulait dur, mais qui hélas sortit faiblement.

**Je viens de vous le dire. N'écoutez vous donc pas ?**

Arthur comprit alors qu'il était inutile d'espérer retirer quoi que ce soit de lui. Mais il insista quand même, bravant la nausée.

"Suis-je en enfer...?"

A ça, l'autre Angleterre eut l'air prit de cours l'espace de quelques secondes. Mais il reprit vite son sourire commercial, sans pour autant répondre, puis retourna son regard sur le bûcher.

A nouveau, pendant un long moment, une éternité, toute l'assemblée regardait les flammes dans un silence de plomb, sauf Arthur, borné à détourner les yeux. Il se sentait un peu mieux maintenant, et à sa grande horreur, il s'aperçut que son nez s'était habitué à l'odeur immonde. Et pourtant, il était toujours cloué au sol.

Il n'avait pas été là quand cet évènement était arrivé. A l'époque, il était encore une toute jeune nation, juste assez grand pour rentrer dans une armure et combattre avec une épée aux côtés de son peuple et affronter les horreurs de la guerre. Mais cette fois là, pour une raison ou pour une autre, son roi l'avait tenu éloigné en prétextant d'avoir besoin de lui au château pour présenter son rapport. Bien sûr, il avait été mis au courant de tous les détails du plan: depuis la capture jusqu'au verdict du procès en passant par l'aide précieuse des Bourguignons et notamment du prêtre Causson.

Mais il n'avait pas jamais vu Jeanne d'Arc ailleurs que sur un champ de bataille. A aucun moment depuis sa capture jusqu'à sa mort l'avait il ne serait-ce qu'aperçue.

Ce jour là, on lui raconta les détails de l'exécution.

Soldats, Seigneurs et Roi se félicitaient d'avoir enrayé ce qu'ils pensaient alors être le dernier symbole d'espoir de la France. Ils étaient sûrs d'avoir tué une sorcière, de toute façon. Car, comment expliquer qu'une fillette ait pu arrivée ainsi à repousser leurs forces ? Non, vraiment, ils rendaient même un grand service à la France en leur débarrassant de ce démon femelle, disaient ils. Arthur avait acquiescé alors, lui même riant de comment son ennemi avait pu tomber si bas pour confier son armée à une fille. En la tuant, l'Angleterre retrouvait son honneur.

Il s'imaginait déjà Francis abattu et vaincu, son beau royaume vassal du sien et non plus l'inverse. Bien sûr qu'il a été heureux quand on lui avait annoncé que la fille était enfin morte.

Et ce même si il avait fini par éprouver du respect pour elle au fil des batailles, par ses actions, par son charisme. Il avait vu de ses yeux maintes fois comme ses mots étaient capables de redonner espoir et courage à ses troupes. Il avait envié son assurance, son esprit, son amour et sa sincère dévotion envers Dieu et sa patrie. Il se rappelait encore comme il était fou de jalousie que son rival ait eu une personne qui lui soit si loyale, si dévouée; quelqu'un qui l'aimait autant.

Autour d'elle, les français semblaient invincibles, déterminés. Comme si toutes leurs défaites au cours de la première moitié de la guerre n'étaient jamais arrivées.

Arthur comprit très vite qu'il devait à tout prix se débarrasser d'elle.

Néanmoins...

**Ah...**

Angleterre leva la tête en entendant le son de sa voix. Puis derechef en entendant des bruits de pas précipités et le bruit de bois qui s'entrechoquent les uns contre les autres.

**On dirait que l'on prépare déjà le second feu.**

"..."

Quand bien même Angleterre pût voir de lui même combien sa mort fût cruelle et injuste, il était une nation, dont l'Histoire s'est construite comme les autres: avec du sang.

On ne peut pas changer le passé, il faut vivre avec.

Et qu'il soit damné s'il laissait un imposteur le manipuler.

"Quelle vulgarité." Souffla t-il, décidé à reprendre contenance.

Le sosie ouvrit de grands yeux ronds tandis que son original se levait lentement, et époussetait ses genoux puis ses épaules de la poussière et de la cendre qui flottaient autour d'eux.

"Maintenant que notre... _promenade digestive _est terminée, je souhaite rentrer chez moi." Dit simplement Arthur, très courtois, en regardant son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux, comme le ferait n'importe quel gentleman digne de ce nom.

Ce fût au tour de Britain de se retrouver muet.

"Je vois. J'imagine que je vais devoir retrouver mon chemin tout seul ? Très bien. Goodbye, _cher ami_."

Arthur marcha à travers la foule, tranquillement. Pour se donner le temps de réfléchir.

Peut-être trouverait il non loin un endroit calme et propice pour tenter un rituel d'invocation.

Et avec un peu de chance il arriverait à conjurer une fée assez puissante pour le ramener à son époque...

**Don't ye dare turn yer back on me, yarr floundering, rum swigging rascal !**

Angleterre sursauta en entendant sa propre voix lui hurler dessus, dans un accent et une manière de parler qu'il ne se rappelait que trop bien.

Il se retourna et se retrouva alors nez-à-nez avec le Captain Kirkland en personne.

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
